Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{12}}{4^{3}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
${ \dfrac{4^{12}}{4^{3}} = 4^{12-3}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{12}}{4^{3}}} = 4^{9}} $